Kinesis Module
A Kinesis Module, also referred to as G.R.I.P. or Telekinesis, is a small modular plug-in resembling a thick grille heat sink designed for use along with a Stasis Module. The device is used to suspend and handle objects, both heavy and light, via an artificial gravity field created by the module. Overview Kinesis is technology that allows human engineers and construction crews to move large masses easily in almost any environment. Hands-on Zero-Point applications have found use not only in space-borne construction, but also on planetary projects where bulkier construction exoskeletons and machinery are neither suited, nor welcome.Dead Space Production post Kinesis works by projecting a tube of crackling white energy (an artificial gravity field) from the glove slip's palm emitter pad. Once grabbed by the leading edge of the energy tube, the desired object's gravity is presumably nullified and drawn toward the wielder. Small objects will stop about a foot from the pad, suspended in midair, while movable objects like rail pallets and shutters come as close as their connections allow. Deactivation of the Kinesis effect releases the object, leaving it to fall in the direction of the nearest gravitational center of mass. However, reversing the tube's polarity any time after achieving latch-on causes the object to be thrown away from the wielder with a velocity inversely proportional to the distance from the palm emitter pad. Unlike with the Stasis Module, Kinesis' energy is drawn directly from the internal power source of the user's RIG, and as such does not require replenishment. Various features of the module can be upgraded at any workbench via nanocircuitry power node amelioration. The Kinesis Module fits into the top of the Stasis Module armband just forward of its rear focus cylinder, and works in conjunction with a round emitter pad built into the palm of the glove-slip component. The module allows the wielder control over almost any organic and inorganic material with the wave of a hand. Gameplay In the Dead Space games, Kinesis is used in a variety of different ways. The default and most common use of Kinesis is to pick up and move around objects in the environment. Sometimes this is to simply move objects out of the player's way, or other times to transport objects such as Power Cells to a specific location. Kinesis is also commonly used to pick up items that are out of reach or in places the player is unable to get to. Kinesis can also be used to grapple larger objects. Most large objects that are affected by Kinesis are usually large pieces of machinery that can be interacted with differently depending on the way they function. Common grapple interactions include such things as moving objects along a track, and deploying bridges and walkways that may be suspended above the player. Another major use of Kinesis, far more emphasised in Dead Space 2, is using objects in the immediete vicinity to attack Necromorphs with. In the original Dead Space, throwing sharp objects at Necromorphs will damage them, which they will also do in Dead Space: Extraction. Dead Space 2 ''heightened this concept by introducing impalement to the series. In ''Dead Space 2, sharp objects shot at Necromorphs will impale them, and even send them flying towards the nearest surface behind them if their health is low enough. Impalement in Dead Space 2 does massive damage, and will almost always kill regular Necromorphs with a single object. One of the newly introduced weapons in Dead Space 2, the Javelin Gun, works in the same manner as impalement objects. In all Dead Space games, the dismembered blades of Necromorphs can be used as impalement objects. In Dead Space 3, there are special Stasis Amplification fields found within the alien city that, when stood upon, will greatly augment Isaac and Carver's Kinesis and Stasis power, enabling them to effortlessly rip limbs off of live Necromorphs, thus killing them and saving ammo. The only downsides to using these fields are that Isaac and Carver must remain within the (relatively small) perimeter of the field for the effect to last, also the player's movement is greatly hampered when standing on a field. Amplification fields are relatively rare, only appearing during specific situations towards the very end of the game. Strategies and Tactics *The most useful tactic is how to throw things using Kinesis in the first place, it is accomplished by first grabbing the object (L1+O/Ltrigger+B) and then to throw the object, hit the primary fire button (R1/Rtrigger). this may seem like something that is obvious, but it isn't included in the kinesis training manual in the first game and can be overlooked. *A very useful tactic for Dead Space 2 is to shoot the blade-harboring limb off of a Necromorph and immedietly TK it and shoot it back at them. When a Necromorph loses a limb, they are momentarily stunned, creating a perfect opportunity to grab the recently severed limb and use it against them. Once a blade-utilizing Necromorph loses a limb, a fully upgraded TK impalement will always kill them, regardless of if they are Enhanced or not. A player truly skilled in this tactic can dispatch blade-utilizing Necromorphs almost instantly. Continually utilizing this tactic can also be very useful on harder difficulties where ammo is scarce. *An item of adequate size (crates, tables, etc...) can be used as a makeshift shield against range-oriented attacks from Necromorphs by holding them up in front of the player. Keep in mind though that some items may break after being hit several times (tables) and do not provide protection against melee hits. Items large enough to block projectiles can also block the player's view of whatever is coming at them, so this is a risky tactic and should only be used as a last-ditch effort to shield against stationary/slow targets that have a long cooldown between attacks. *Larger, blunt objects can be thrown at enemies to knock them over. This puts the enemy out of action for a few brief moments, giving the player time to get some distance between themselves and the enemy, or focus on another threat. It is worth noting that although it will appear to do nothing than knock them over, any item thrown with TK does in fact drain an enemy's HP. This is most easily demonstrated with Crawlers, who will die after having a few objects thrown at them. Explosive barrels do massive damage and normal barrels (when aimed correctly) can even rip a Slasher's head off in one hit. *Necromorphs that are pretending to be dead are not affected by Kinesis; using the Kinesis Module on suspicious bodies can reveal Necromorphs waiting to ambush the player. Kinesis does not appear to be able to affect living things, but this is most likely only a gameplay decision. This conclusion is supported by a particular scene in Extraction when McNeill uses Kinesis to pull Lexine back after she is pushed off a platform by a malfunctioning valve. However, this isn't consistent, as in Dead Space 3, '' Issac doesn't use this ability to save Santos . *Whereas the range for Kinesis is upgradable in ''Dead Space, it is not so in Dead Space 2. Upgrading Kinesis is part of upgrading your RIG, and it increases the damage done by impalement. *Kinesis is also useful in providing great help when fighting Brutes. When you have managed to cut off one of its arms or legs, the Brute will start shooting organic bombs. So look at the Brute and aim, and when it begins to lob the organic bombs at you, use Kinesis to get a hold of them and send them back. Three to five of those "returns" will be enough to kill it, so in this way you will spend less ammunition. *During the latter stages of Dead Space 3, using the TK plate while being attacked by Necromorphs can be extremely helpful, as the enhanced Kinesis module can instantly pull blades off live Necromorphs and can be redirected at them or at others. Trivia *''Kinesis'' comes from the Greek word "κίνησις"(~kee-nee-sis) which means "movement". *Because Dead Space uses the Godfather Game Engine, objects are fired with physics, hence, any object fired will have a ballistic arc to them. Therefore, the player must be sure to account for arcing when firing objects to maim or kill enemies. It should also be remembered that objects fired with Kinesis take time to travel, so it is best to fire from close range. (With the exception of explosive canisters, for obvious reasons.) *The ballistic arc mentioned above is most notable when fighting the Hive Mind in Dead Space. Players will find, when shooting explosive canisters into its ribcage, that they will fall awfully short if aimed directly at the creature. *The Kinesis Module makes at least three different colored energy beams. Karrie Norton's module emits orange energy beams, modules in Dead Space and Dead Space: Extraction make white ones, and modules in Dead Space 2 make indigo beams. The reason of this is unknown, but it could simply be because the color of the beam is different depending on the particular model of the Kinesis Module. *In Dead Space (mobile), one can notice that Karrie Norton's Kinesis Module is weaker than the ones characters use in the other games; it takes a longer time to collect objects from afar, and throwing objects to solid surfaces or enemies barely causes any damage at all. This may only be a result of design choices, and not that she actually has a weaker module. *There is an Achievement/Trophy in ''Dead Space 2 ''called "Going the Distance". It can be achieved by impaling an enemy and having them fly 17 meters and stick to a surface. Another Achievement/Trophy, "Skewered in Space", involves breaking a decompression window by impaling a live Necromorph to it. One more Achievement/Trophy, "Taste of your own Medicine", involves impaling a live Slasher onto a surface using another Slasher's blade. * During the Chapter 3 of Dead Space 2, Isaac will find a recorded video log playing on the RIG of a dead Sprawl citizen: he shows how to use Kinesis to impale Necromorphs, before dying from his wounds. There is no way to interact with this log in-game, but Isaac somehow will copy the recording and keep it. During the events of Dead Space 3, Chapter 6, Isaac will show this video log to the crew of the USM Eudora. *It is odd that the G.R.I.P. icon has a magnet on it, as the TK Module moves things that are not magnetic, like people and books. The magnet is most likely there, so players and NPCs would know the object can be moved with TK. *In Dead Space 2, blades from most Necromorphs that are being held by Kinesis can be rotated 90° by pressing the secondary fire button. This doesn't change the speed nor damage of the projectile, so it's only there for people to see. The reason why this happens is unknown, but it's most likely an error or that the blades might have had the same scripting as the Plasma Cutter. This does not apply to other impaling objects. *The Puker's spit can be grabbed in mid-air by Kinesis and thrown back at the sender or any other Necromorph. It'll cause instant dismemberment for most enemies, while some other stronger ones might lose a leg or two. Its particularly effective against larger groups of enemies, as a single spit can take care of 2-3 Necromorphs that are considerably close to each other. *It is possible in Dead Space and Dead Space 2 to switch gun positions while using Kinesis. For example, in Dead Space if you are holding the Plasma Cutter and pick up something with Kinesis, then switch to the Flamethrower, Isaac will lower the Plasma Cutter to the position of the Flamethrower. It is unknown why this happens. However, it seems to have been patched in Dead Space 3. Gallery File:-2052142921.jpg|Kinesis in action File:GRIP closeup.JPG|The G.R.I.P. icon found on many heavy objects that can be manipulated by Kinesis. Appearances * Dead Space: Extraction * Dead Space (Mobile) * Dead Space * Dead Space 2 * Dead Space 2: Severed * Dead Space 3 * Dead Space 3: Awakened Sources es:Módulo de Kinesis Category:Weapons Category:Technology